Her Silent Cries from the dark
by xxGraceOFtheAKATSUKIxx
Summary: She was abused and still refused to show her pain around outhers. And only one boy her best friend hears her slient cries from the dark.
1. Flashbacks, friendship and inside jokes

*A.N.: so this is my first fan-fiction and I would appreciate some tips or stuff that I did good or bad you know so yea wish me luck*

"Hey!"

The tiny Read head looked up from her music sheet just in time to see a small pebble hit her window. She rose from her desk and walked to her window only to meet a pair of onyx eyes staring up at her.

"Sasuke-kun!" she smiled

"Grace-Chan can you come out today?" His raven hair blew in the wind

"I don't know." She shrugged "I'll have to ask my uncle." Fear danced in her eyes and the boy could see it.

"Be careful!" He whispered.

She shrugged and walked slowly away from the window to her uncle who was now laid out on the kitchen floor drunk as ever. She composed herself, fixing her hair and brushing off and smoothing down her white flowy tank-top. She smiled and taped him on the shoulder.

"Uncle?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW BRAT?" he snapped

"Can I go outside and play with Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Go where you want just get the hell out of here!"

She nodded, walked towards the door, grabbed her shoes, and walked outside. Sasuke saw her and calmly walked up to her with a tiny rose in his hand.

"I… saw this and it reminded me of you…" He laughed and with a small blush continued "Since your hair matches the petals.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!"

The happy little five year old took the rose smelled and then stuck it in her hair. The two talked and laughed for hours until it got dark.

"I…I should probably start home now. It's getting dark" This time her blue eyes spoke something for than fear, pure terror.

"Let me walk you home then."Sasuke's onyx eyes almost demanded.

"Ok!"

Grace complied happily but the walk home was nothing close to happy. It was silent, full of dread and fear for the young girl and the boy who would might have to lie again to his father the head of the police force about the condition of his tiny friend if he didn't want her to be killed. But soon the walk was over and the door stands in front of her.

"Good-bye Sasuke-kun."

"G…Goodbye Grace-Chan"

She turned and walked inside. The inside was completely dark. C-R-A-C-K! An empty beer bottle hit the wall. She ducked just in time.

"WHARE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"With Sasuke Uchiha I told you."

"Yea? You've been around those Uchihas an awful lot."

"Well he's…"

"WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?"

He grabbed her by the hair and threw her against the wall.

"N…Nothing!" She screamed

"Good!"

A smile formed on his lips. Grace picked herself up and took a steep towards the attic stairs which led to her tiny room up there.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"To my room."

"SIT DOWN!"

He pushed her agenst the wall then proceeded to beat her Landing hit after hit and all she could do was stand there and take it. By the time he was done she had a black eye, four gashes on her right arm and a bloody lip.

"You know…you should really get some sleep." He hissed this time almost a snake like grin appeared. He raised his Beer bottle to his lips drank the last of it then in one finishing blow smashed it agenst the young girls head. In an instant everything went black.

Grace awoke Panting these flash backs had been occurring more and more. She smoothed her hair back and got out of her bed. In her navy blue cotton shorts and black v neck shirt she walked to the kitchen of her little apartment that she shared with her best friend Ino Yamanaka. She must have been at the flower shop because that was the only reason she was ever out of the house this early. But Grace wasn't complaining she enjoyed the peace. Not to say that she hated the loud environment her friend brought with her she loved Ino like the sister she never had but how they ended up Best friends was beyond her. Grace Herself was quite yet funny and elegant and Ino was loud and outgoing. She sighed and looked in the mirror touching the scar that happened the night of the flashback she just had. It had been 11 years now and she was now 16. But she could still never forget. She still technically lived with her uncle but when he was drunk enough she would come here and spend the week here till it was noticed that she was gone.

Suddenly the door creaked open and the redhead turned around and her midnight blue eyes lit up as she faced possibly one of her greatest friends in the world


	2. Drank missions and emerging fealings

A.N.: Yeay another chapter hopes its good. I'm going to try to update a chapter every day. Even though this one is supper short

Sasuke Uchiha stood in her doorway the same onyx eyes looking down at her. Those eyes were her greatest comfort for some reason he had felt the same pain she had. Both their parents were dead and both were just looking for someone to understand and know what they've been through.

"Grace I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I've been here the whole time and it's only 9:00 in the morning."

"Oh! I didn't even realize the time."

"Ha-ha don't apologize just tell me what you were looking for me for?"

"Oh! Yea so I wanted to know if you would come with me on a D-rank mission."

"Tunade let you pick your teams?"

"yea It's me ,you and the dobe."

"Must you call him that ha-ha?"

"Yes! Because it's what he is!"

"No it isn't but anyway let me grab my headband and we'll go!"

"Sure! Grace-Chan".

Grace put on her head band and he shoes and flowed Sasuke out the door. Sasuke and grace walked slowly down the street and soon a certain cotton candy head spotted them and glared at the red head. But quickly fixed her gaze at the young Uchiha.

"Hello Sasuke-kun has you taken your medicine today?"

Sakura said batting her eyelashes and using a more than flirty tone. Her desperate attempt failed miserably. Sasuke returned her comment with only a cold look of hate and disgust. And a comment he had been looking for a chance to say as soon as she started talking.

"I don't know Sakura did you take your shut the hell up today?"

"Sasuke –kun"

"Sakura stop using that pathetic suffix on me because it means nothing to me coming from you!"

He walked away before she had a chance to respond.

"Sasuke-kun what medicine was she talking about?"

"I honestly have no idea!"

The two laughed and soon arrived at the hokages office who was currently fighting with the spunky little blond Naruto Uzimaki.


	3. Uchihas dont cry, but they do love

A.N.: so here it is another chapter so as far as the title of the chapters go I've been titling them to set up the next chapter this happened on total accident .But anyway Plz plz plz review or Fugaku Uchiha will eat your soul (anyone else know who is but me I have a feeling no one does tell me if you do)

"Grandma Tunade! This D- rank mission is below me I'm going to be the future Hokage BELIVE IT!"

"Naruto Uzumaki if you ever want to even make it to something higher than a gening you will do this mission!"

"BELIVE IT I'm not going to enjoy this!"

"Whatever! Oh Sasuke, Grace you're here good! This mission is simple all you three have to do is deliver this message to the Hidden sand village!"

The three walk out and started on their journey to the hidden sand village. Grace was carrying the message seeing as how both boys agreed on how she was the most responsible out of the three of them. The conversation that had begun as a simple question of what the message was about quickly spiraled out of control as it usually does.

"So Grace-Chan are you creped out to be on a mission alone with two boys?" The Naruto giggled while Grace blushed and tried to hide the fact that she really wanted to hit Naruto upside the head for that comment. But Sasuke quickly clenched his fist and nailed Naruto straight in the face.

"Shut up dobe Grace doesn't think like that! And the fact that you are worries me!" Sasuke laughed a little bit and picked grace up and swung her over his shoulder. "I'll keep a close eye on you Naruto Uzumaki!" The three Laughed and kept walking.

"Why can't we share Sasuke?"

"I'm an Uchiha I don't share!" he mocked

"Well I on the other hand would like to be put down!"

"Can't do that! A certain blond friend of ours is having thoughts! And they involve you!"

"If you don't put me down Sasuke Uchiha!"

"What? What will you do?"

"I'll… I'll…Well I'll do something and you won't like it!"

"Yea right Grace-Chan you weigh 100 pounds and I know for a fact that would never hurt your friends!"

Grace gave up knowing she had been defeated .Three hours later it started to get dark and the three stopped to rest for the night. Grace and Naruto fell asleep quickly. Grace was usually a light sleeper but tonight she wasn't due to lack of sleep the night before. Last night she had been viscously beat again by her uncle until he passed out and she was able to sneak off to the apartment she shares with Ino. Sasuke looked and his sleeping friend. He realized how much comfort he found in her. Even just the peaceful look she held while sleeping brought him pleasure. He quickly shook this off. "She's my best friend!" he thought. "And besides I doubt she thinks of me the same." He frowned but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't ignore his crush on this girl. He had known her before the massacre and she was the only one he had talked to after. She was the only one that he thought could even begin to understand him. He thought of his own life. Then of Grace's the abuse she had suffered and the feeling of never being wanted he felt like crying but he didn't because it was always thought to him that "Uchihas don't cry!" But he couldn't deny the one thing he had been dying to do all day. Silently he kneeled down next to her, brushed the hair out of her face and gently kissed her on the cheek.


	4. A New enamy and Sasuke's protection

Grace sat up brushing her hair back only to meet the same onyx eyes she had grown so familiar with. Sasuke Uchiha for as far as she knew was still only her best friend and nothing more. She never even stopped to think of him in any way but as a friend.

"Good morning Grace-Chan!"

"Oh Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Grace looked around noticing the absence of Naruto probably the only reason she noticed was because of the lack of noise and yelling he easily made. But for some reason she had the feeling that wherever he was he was in trouble. Sasuke smiled as she stared off in to the distance he had hope that maybe she was thinking of him the same was he thought of her. But his Hope for this was quickly shot down.

"How did you sl…"

"Uhh yea fine… have you seen Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke frowned. He was an Uchiha and he wasent used to being interrupted like that! Every word that he said most people hanged on and now to be interrupted by her! He was angered by thins but shook it off when the red head shot him an apologetic look.

"No I haven't he was gone before I woke up. But look there's more import…"

"SASUKE I HAVE TO FIND NARUTO HES IN TROUBLE!"

Grace jumped up and ran away into the forest. Sasuke stood there surprised by his quite friend's sudden attack of panic. He rarely herds her yell. But then a sudden pang of jealously overtook him. Why would she care more about Naruto than what he had to say? He clenched his fist and took off after the girl.

When Grace Reached Naruto he was in a full on battle with a girl who closely resembled Anko except her ponytail was much longer and her hair a sort of pastel dark blue. She wore gray baggy pants and a black strapless top with long black ribbons coming off the sides of it. Her Ninjutsu was almost flawless, landing every punch just perfectly on a vital spot. Grace soon jumped to the sound of her friend yelling the name of his famous jutsu the rasengan. But it seemed the girl had seen this coming from the beginning and quickly dogged it and counter it with another punch but this time her fist seemed to be glowing with a sort of sparkly purple chakra. Grace's eyes snapped open wide. That was her jutsu! How did this girl know it? Only her clan had known this secret jutsu and her clan was all dead how could this be? But Grace refused think any deeper into it instead she pulled out her twin daggers and jumped in front of the other girl. The daggers landed one in the girls' side and the other in her leg. But the other girls punch landed as well and grace found herself slamming up agents a tree and collapsing at the bottom. Both girls stayed down due to the immense pain from both of their attacks.

"W…WHO ARE YOU?" The blue haired girl demanded

"I'm Grace Marie Hoshigaki of the Leaf. And you are!"

"Nadeshiko … Did you say you're…a Hoshigaki?"

"Yea…or you may know my uncle Kisame Hoshigaki."

"Grace Marie I believe…I believe was cousins!"

Both girls gasped in shock. Their clan had destroyed themself leaving only three survivors Grace Marie, Kisame, and apparently Nadeshiko. Her two uncles didn't even really count since they weren't part a Brach. This Moment was quickly interrupted by an extremely angered and concerned Sasuke Uchiha and a dazed and also concerned Naruto.

"Grace point out the one who put you in that state!"

"Sasuke-kun please calm down!"

"POINT THEM OUT NOW!"

"It was her…but it's…"

Sasuke didn't want to hear the rest and immediately was in front of Nadeshiko. He grabbed her by the neck and held her agenst the tree. His sharingon activated and starring at Nade with a look full of hate!

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you!"

"I…I'm sorry I didn't…" she tried to choke out

"Sasuke put her down please she's…she's… part of my clan!"

"DON'T LIE TO GET HER OUT OF THIS! YOUR CLAN IS GONE! AND SHE WILL PAY FOR TRYING TO HURT YOU!"

But the girl had a sudden burst of energy and started yelling!"

"I DIDEN WANT TO HURT HER I WANTED TO HURT THAT BLOND UGH HE'S REPAULSIVE _BELIVE IT BELIVEIT BELIVE IT_ I THOUGHT MY EARS WERE GOING TO EXPLODE! GAH NO ONE WOULD WANT A HOKAGE LIKE YOU ANYWAY!"

Grace and Sasuke both stayed silent as the two fought! It was all just a blur of "believe it!" and "Shut up!" But Sasuke didn't even want to watch for the outcome of it he almost immediately turned his attention toward Grace. Looking over all her wounds as though each one of them was fatal.

"Grace-Chan is you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine Sasuke I was just in shock."

"Ok..."

He started wrapping her bloody hand that even she hadn't relived she had. He really seemed worried and Grace had started to notice.

"Sasuke are… are you all right?"

""HAHA I should be asking you that!"

The fight between Naruto and Nadeshiko had stopped and the two walk over toward Sasuke and Grace. Nade apologized for hurting Grace and Sasuke continued to glare at the girl. Sasuke hadn't even talked to this girl and already he had a deep hate for this girl who claimed to be part of Grace's Family. He found this extremely hard to believe although Grace had seemed to come to believe it and even claimed to have herd Kisame mention Nade's parents name so the young Uchiha let it go but still watched her closely and promised he would not allow himself to leave Grace's side ever again. He vowed to not let anything happen to her ever because to him she was his and no one will take her.

**So I don't know about you guys but I think Sasuke is bordering obsession ! Hah never thought I'd see the day that Sasuke became a stalker! Oh and I've decided to put my aouthers notes at the bottem cut from personal experience I tend to pay more attention to them when their down here! And I also know I haven't updated I awhile you can blame writers block and for this cuz the locked me out and I had to change my password for some odd reason. But one more thing I feel that no one realyy likes this story mostly cuz of the lack of reviews so if you enjoy this story please review either to tell me good job… or that I suck and should get off not saying that I will but all opinions are welcome or if ya comment just to say hi that would be nice too lol soo bye **


	5. Rule Number two Uchihas keep their cool!

**I just noticed I haven't been doing a dis claimer! Oh no! So here it goes, I do not own Naruto, Sasuke Kisame or anybody else in this story besides Grace Hoshigaki! Oh and Nadeshiko**

**Sasuke: Trust me she isn't that smart!**

**Me: HEY!**

**Sasuke: you know it's true**

**Me: yea I guess**

**Grace's P.O.V!**

Ever since the fight with Nadeshiko Sasuke had started to act strange. Even though all the battle left me with was a slashed up hand, and a bunch of cuts on my face I was fine but Sasuke had seemed to treat everything that hurt me like it should die. There was even a time right before we reached the sand village when I had tripped over a rock and as me and Naruto walked away I could have sworn I saw Sasuke-kun threaten it before throwing it off to his side.

When we reached the hidden sand it only took about thirty minutes to give the kazekage the scroll. We immediately headed back towards the village not wanting to waste any time. We were all incredibly tired and the only reason I could really tell is because Naruto and Nadeshiko were at each other's throats, Sasuke could barely stand it he had this expression on his face that looked like he's was ready to explode over everyone at any minute. But the only problem was is that there are certain things Uchihas just don't do and one of them was losing their cool. I chose to remain silent, I had learned this was the best thing to do in a tense situation after all staying silent usually saved my life during the times when my uncle would come home drunk and in a violent mood (which was almost always).

"Naruto you are the worst ninja I have ever met in my life! What kind of ninja wares orange!"

"OH YEA? WELL WAT KIND OF NINJA HAS RIBBIONS HANGING DOWN ? HUH WHAT IF I WERE TO DO THIS?"

Naruto reached over and tugged at her ribbons.

"HEY QUIT IT!" Nade grabbed a kunai and tried to swipe his hand

"Will you two shut up your giving me a head ache." Sasuke just couldn't take it anymore and this was as close to freeking out as he was going to allow himself to get. And this was why Sasuke was one of my best friends he always said the things I didn't have the guts to say myself. It was like we had been friends so long that we got to the point where we could almost read each other's minds, well maybe that only worked one way let's just say that he could read me like an open book. He could tell when my smiles were fake, when I had well… a rough night, when my heart was broken and when I was in trouble. He always showed up to stay by me and make things better even if all he could do was sit there and listen to me cry. The only person I allowed myself to cry in front of was Sasuke, he under stood. But the thing that he did that always cheered me up the most was when I was crying or depressed he would always write the kanji for love and beauty on my wrists. He knew my uncle never stopped to remind me of how ugly he thought I was. Honestly deep down in my heart I know that Sasuke would always hold a special place in my heart.

I saw the front of the gates of konoha and my eyes widened I had spaced out the whole time. But I was glad to be back not knowing if I'd go home or not but at least I was back in the village. I was also hoping Naruto would go and do the missions report because I really didn't feel like telling the story of the fight with Nadeshiko. Apparently again Sasuke had read my mind.

"Naruto I think it would be easiest if you and the girl did the missions report. I think it would be easier for you to tell the story of what happened!"

I could tell Sasuke was obviously lying. We both know that Naruto and Nade going anywhere together would probably be a bad idea but then again the look on Sasuke's face read Not my problem.

"But Teme …" he was cut off be a cold look from Sasuke-kun

"Look Naruto, Grace Looks like she's about to pass out and i need to make sure she gets sleep."

I took a quick glance at myself and it was true I did look like a wreck. But since when did Sasuke decide he was in charge of how much sleep I got! I started to wonder if he was really the same Sasuke . Yea we were friends but he never really took the time to make sure I got to sleep. But I figured that he really just wanted to talk to me about something but I had no idea what. But I figured I find out soon enough and turned to walk back to me and ino's apartment with him but he pulled me in a completely other direction we were walking toward the Uchiha Compound.

**So yup that's pretty much it and as I was written this I was thinking hmm I'll write a lemon in this and was like ohhh I can't I rated it T I Got to keep it clean for da kiddies.:( oh well and plus I probably wouldn't be that good at it and it would end up sounding like a complete mess and when you got done reading it you would be wondering now how the hell is that even possible XD.**


	6. I love You

"Umm Sasuke-kun … my house is that way."

"I know and my house is this way."

"But I thought you were taking me back to my place so I could sleep."

"Grace do you honestly think that Ino is going to stop talking long enough for you to fall asleep."

"Well no but…"

Sasuke looked at Grace and smiled. She just looked at him with a questioning smile but she still continued to smile and walk along. When they reached the Uchiha district Sasuke unlocked the door and let them both in.

"You can sleep in my room."

"A…are you sure Sasuke?"

"Of course I'm sure. Do you still remember where it's at?"

"Yea …. Of course"

Grace turned to walk down the long hall towards Sasuke's room. Sasuke Watched her the whole time until she was out if sight he longed to follow her and watch her sleep but he restrained himself. He just Stood there in complete silence thinking about how much he loved her and how he was going to work up the courage to confess to her that he wanted nothing more than to be by her side for forever.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I stood there for how long, I have no idea but I know it was awhile. When all of a sudden Grace's cell phone started blowing up of course her ringtone was space bound by Eminem for a quite girl she sure liked some violent music. I really wanted to see who it was but then again it was her phone and I wanted to respect her privacy. The person has already called 10 times and I finally decided to answer it figuring whoever it was, was probably worried that she wasn't picking up her phone. I knew I would have been pulling my hair out thinking that the reason she wasn't picking up is because she was dead in a ditch somewhere so I answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey bitch don't think disguising your voice like Sasuke will save you. Where the hell are you and you better not be lying.

"I'm sorry sir this isn't Grace. She's asleep right now. Is there something you would like me to tell her. And if you wouldn't mind don't call her a bitch

"I'll call that slut whatever I damn well please Uchiha. And you can tell her to get her ass over here because I wasn't finished with her."

"If you think I'm going to stand here and let you call her that you are horribly wrong."

"Well little Uchiha if YOU THINK THAT YOU THINK YOUR ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY BECAUSE YOU COME FROM THE UCHIHA CLAN YOUR WRONG. IF I DON'T SEE THAT BITCH OVER HERE SOON… HEHEHE well you'll be doing more harm to her."

He hung up on me but at that point I didn't care I had to make sure Grace was safe. I ran onto the room and sure enough she was fine. She had that completely happy innocent smile on her face that I love so much. If he dares touch her ill rip him open. But I decided to climb into the bed next to her. In between her and the wall and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. Because of course this was all for her safety right? I smiled to myself. But gosh she was light she was 16 and only weighed 100 pounds and trust me that's not normal for a girl our age. I had fallen asleep I didn't know what time it was and I didn't care as long as I was here with my arms around her all was right in my world.

I awoke to the sound of my bed room door being bust down and a dark figure looming over me and Grace.

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Bitch I thought I told you to be home

Grace fluttered her eyes open then snapped open wide when she realized who it was it was her uncle. Before either of them could think Her uncle grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the face and she went limp against the wall .But her eyes slowly fluttered open again reassuring Sasuke that she was still alive. With his hands around her neck holding her up to the wall her uncle proceed to beat her senseless with his free hand.

Sasuke felt rage building up inside. He appeared behind her uncle and grabbed his hand as he was about to land another punch and twisted his arm back throwing him against the wall. His sharingon activated he looked right into her uncles . He tried to look away but it was too late he had him trapped.

There was a few seconds of silence and then a scream of pure terror before he fell to the Floor. Sasuke took this opportunity while her uncle was caught in sharingon to stand over him and proceed to beat the crap out of him. Landing one punch after another right in his face completely ignoring the fact that the blood on his shirt was not his but her uncles. The man's face was bloody, his nose broken, both eyes black and multiple cuts on his face. Not to mention that her uncle was taking this and whatever the sharingon was doing to him.

"S… Sas…Sasuke…" Grace Whispered.

Sasuke ran over to Grace and hugged her and just stayed there. He kissed her head then laid her back down on the bed.

Grace's P.O.V.

Ow…Ow…Ow…Ow… Wait did he just kiss me?

Sasuke's P.O.V.

OH god did I just kiss her while she was awake? Oh god I hope she doesn't get freeked out. But I decided to lay down next to her again any way. I finally had the courage to tell her I love her and her uncle has to come a ruin it all. And I can't tell her now I mean theirs a half dead man lying in the room, yea real romantic. So I decided to get up and move it. I walked over to her uncle who lay on the floor unconscious now and slung him over my shoulder.

"Grace I'll be right back I just have to take him back to his house so he can't hurt you anymore."

"Sasuke he'll always be able to hurt me that's where I live most of the time."

"Not anymore I'm not going to let you go back there."

I walked out there was no way I was going to let her go back to get beat like that again. He was lucky that I didn't kill him like I've been wanting to All these years. When I reached Grace's uncles house I just walked in and dumped his body on the floor and walked back. When I got back Grace was sitting there in the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest I couldn't see her face but I knew what was going on she was crying.

I Walked over to the bed and sat down wrapping my arms around her. One day I will make that man go through all the pain that he put Grace through and worse. She didn't stop crying but she did burry her face in my chest and continued to cry there. She never cried in front of anyone but me. Not even the dobe who was friends with her for just about as long as I was. I could feel her breathing it was fast and unsteady and her heart was beating fast. Even though she was crying I had to admit I was enjoying how she was crying into me.

Her crying slowed and she looked up at me with her big sliver blue eyes so full of innocence and love. I looked down at her and smiled running my fingers through her hair.

"Sasuke-kun…W…Why am I so ugly?"

I clenched my fist She was beautiful and the only reason that she would say something like this is because her uncle Always told her that she was stupid and ugly and worthless.

"Gracie look your beautiful and lovely and kind in every way… look see."

I took a sharpie that was on the table next to me bed and gently wrote the kanji for beauty on her wrist.

"And I love you Grace and I never want you to leave."

I took her other wrist and wrote the kanji for love on that one. I can't believe I just did that! I just told her I love her . What if she doesn't love me back? Wait a minute I'm an Uchiha I'm not supposed to be having thoughts like these. But Screw it I just don't think I could live without her.

She started crying again But this time I could tell she was happy.

"I…I Love you too Sasuke-kun."

"Hnn" I said as I lifted her chin up and kissed her. And that was the best kiss of my life because this time it actually meant something. Haha and she didn't taste like misu Ramen Like Naruto. She Had never felt love in her life. She never had parents who were alive to love her and he uncle who was supposed to love her didn't only hated her and thought of her as wasted space. But I, Well I had the exact opposite opinion to him I loved her and if there was a feeling more than love that's what I felt for Grace.

**HEHE YOU LIKE? Yeay he finally got up the courage to tell her he loves her so sweet so sukitakayoshi Doesn't have to call My Sasuke-Kun bad names anymore! J**

**Sasuke: sukitakayoshi you hurt my feelings**

**Me: But Uchihas don't have feelings!**

**Sasuke:Hey!**

**Me: Well they aren't supposed to! Consider that pay back for calling me not smart in the last chapter.**

**Sasuke: Humpf Grace Marie doesn't own any of the Naruto characters Not even me…*under breath* Thank goodness if she did I'd probably be riding a unicorn or petting bunnies**

**Me: WHAT WAS THAT SASUKE**

**Sasuke: NOTHING! *runs away***

**Charlotte (The beta): Very interesting conversation...VERY interesting. *creepy grin on my face as I imagine Sasuke riding a unicorn while petting bunnies...with little elves dancing around singing E.T. as they paint his toe-nails rainbow***


	7. A vist from a snake

Sasuke had woken up that morning, Grace still in his arms. Smiling, he took a good look at himself and realized the fight from last night had left him bloody. He could still feel the dry sweat on his skin. He ran his fingers through her hair and smiled. She looked so peaceful. Rising slowly, he climbed out of bed without disturbing Grace. He turned to look at her slowly, letting a smile spread across his face. He adjusted the blankets on Grace and brushed the hair out of her face and cupping her chin in his hand. Standing there for a moment, he began to wonder what she was dreaming of. He let it go and walked out of the room to take a shower.

About ten minutes later, he stepped out of the shower dressing himself in his usual white baggy shirt with his clan's crest on it and navy blue pants. He quickly brushed through his hair,stepped out, and headed back to his room to see if Grace had woken up yet. But he quickly found out he had a snake problem he needed to take care of. Grace was there -not awake- but she was there. But, she also had a snake towering above her looking down at her rather maliciously.

"Ah Sasuke-kun, might I ask who this lovely young lady is?"

"Grace Marie, and might I ask you to leave…now!" Sasuke growled at the snake.

"Well well, Sasuke-kun, working on reviving your clan?"

"It's not like that, now leave!"

"So you don't have feelings for this girl?"

"I don't believe that is any of your concern, Orochimaru!" Sasuke started to raise his voice. He thought: "_How dare he think I would only use Grace Marie to rebuild my clan! I should kill him where he stands!"_

"Well then; I see this is quite a sour subject! Anyway, the reason I'm here is to entice you to come join me! You could have all the power you could ever want. You could kill Itachi. Get your revenge."

"I've told you before I have no desire to join you. I will train and gain power on my own, then I will defeat my brother and restore my clan."

"Sasuke, I have many women at the base. You could use any of them."

"Listen," Sasuke looked at Orochimaru…if looks could kill, that snake would be a dead man! "I do not want any of your little tramps! I don't need anything from you!"

"Well then Sasuke, may I ask what's keeping you in this place…the place that ordered your family's slaughter? Is it this thing?"

Orochimaru laid a hand on Grace's thigh and smirked at Sasuke. Something inside Sasuke snapped. Within a blink of an eye the snake man was against the door with Sasuke's hands griping tighter and tighter around his neck. In almost a second Sasuke had released his hands around the snake's neck and had his katana there instead.

"You underestimate my ability to kill you! Right here, right now!" Sasuke hissed, his eyes glowing red from the Mongekeyo Sharingan. Orochimaru smirked, the power that he so wished to possess was right in front of him; staring him right in the eyes.

"Very well Sasuke-kun, do as you wish, but remember there are repercussions for everything you do."

With that the snake disappeared. Sasuke ran to Grace and shook her to wake her up.

"Grace Marie…Grace…Grace! Wake up!"

"S…Sasuke-kun what is it? "

"Oh, nothing. Just…look, lets go meet up with Naruto and Nadeshiko."

"Oh…Ok. Um Sasuke-kun, did I happen to leave any clothes here?"

Sasuke thought about it a minute then remembered she had, and that he had been meaning to give them to her.

"Uh yeah you did; the last time you were here and Naruto pushed you into the pond."

"Oh good, I'm glad! I don't have to go out in the same clothes I did yesterday."

Sasuke smiled and handed her the clothes. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black camisole and a blue tank-top. Grace took a shower, got dressed, blow dried her hair, put on her makeup, and threw on her tall black ugg boots. When she was finally done, she walked out the door with Sasuke. Taking her hand, he smirked at her.

"You know, Shinobi aren't supposed to dwell on appearances." Sasuke said in a snarky voice. Grace frowned.

"Well…" She took her hand away from Sasuke feeling embarrassed and a little angry. Sasuke smiled and took her hand back, kissing her cheek.

"You look great though! Even though you don't need all that makeup."

"It's only eyeliner and mascara!"

"Still, I like you the way you are. All the time you forget a jacket, don't you realize how cold it is?"

"I don't have one." She shrugged, "Oh well!"

"Here, take this one." He stepped back inside and came back out with a white hoodie and handed it to her. She threw it on. It was huge on her. She guessed Sasuke was at least 3 or 4 times her size.

"Sasuke-kun….this has the Uchiha crest on it…"

"So?"

"Uh, never mind…" She took his hand again and started walking. They were headed towards Naruto's house when all of a sudden they heard two familiar voices outside of Ichiraku ramen.

"Ramen is horrible for you! It's horrible in general!"

"Oh yeah? Then WHY are YOU here?"

"Because, I have no idea where I am!"

"You're in Konoha… NOW GOODBYE!"

"This is the HIDDEN Leaf? Doesn't look too hidden to me, and I sure hope all the leaf shinobi aren't as obnoxiously orange as you are!"

Sasuke peered inside, only to see Naruto and Nadeshiko arguing with each other. He walked inside, followed closely by Grace and sat down right next to Naruto.

"Hey dobe!"

"Teme! What's up? You and Grace Marie disappeared yesterday!"

"Nothing much…what are you two fighting about now?"

Sasuke looked at the disgruntled girl sitting next to Naruto. She looked back at him a growled. Sasuke was taken back what had he done wrong?

"Well Nade here thinks that Ramen is bad and unhealthy!"

"Which it is." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Teme you're supposed to be on my side!"

"SEE, LOOK! EVEN THAT GUY AGREES WITH ME! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BE A GREAT NINJA WHEN YOUR EATING HABBITS ARE HORRIABLE? YOU'RE OBNOXIOUSLY LOUD AND YOU WEAR ORANGE!" Nadeshiko stood up and got in Naruto's face.

"Who's being loud now?"

Naruto smirked at his comment the immediately ran to hide behind Sasuke and Grace. Nadeshiko immediately got up, fists clenched, and stormed out. Sasuke pried his friend off of him.

"You're going to get it, dobe!"

"I'm not scared of her. Ha, I'm going to be the Hokage! Believe it!"

"Yeah, okay dobe!"

"So, what are you guys going to do today?"

Sasuke thought a moment then turned to Grace, looking for a possible answer. She shrugged and looked at Sasuke, then Naruto. Naruto shifted his eyes from her face to Sasuke's hand intertwined in Grace's hand. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Sasuke, is there something wrong with Grace Marie's hand?"

"Uhhhhh, no, dobe!"

"Then why are you holding her hand, teme? I don't think she's going to get lost."

"Because my hand is cold dobe! And It would look gay if I held your hand!"

Sasuke walked away, embarrassed, pulling Grace Marie right behind him. How dare the dobe embarrass him in front of Grace Marie!

**In Orochimaru's hideout**

Orochimaru walked through the halls, the screams of his many test subjects brought him no joy today. The Uchiha had refused to join him again today and his body was growing weaker by the day! The pain was beginning to become unbearable without the help of the various medications Kabuto had prescribed him.

As he walked in to his room he saw Kabuto waiting there for him with a table full of medicine. Sitting down in his chair he smiled evilly at Kabuto who had begun to re-wrap his arms.

"Kabuto, after your finish with this I have a mission I would like you to start right away."

"And what would that be, Lord Orochimaru?"

"I would like you to bring me a certain girl."

"That's rather vague...wouldn't you think, Lord Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "Yes it is, well... I think she will stick out to you. She has rather dark red hair and blue eyes. Her name is Grace Marie."

**In Konoha **

It had started to get dark. Sasuke and Grace had decided to go back to Grace and Ino's apartment since Sasuke had forbid her to go back to her uncle's.

Sasuke sat down on the couch with his legs up and spread apart. Grace sat down on the other side and closed her eyes. Sasuke smiled, and in a quick movement, he pulled Grace in between his legs and smirked. She laughed and smiled, then laid her head back on his chest. Sasuke reached down and picked up the remote for the TV.

"Anything in particular you want to watch Grace Marie-Chan?"

"Not really. Ghost Whisperer got canceled and Simon quit Idol so there's really no point to watch the show now."

Sasuke laughed. "Ok then." She really was amusing. He flipped through channels looking for something interesting then he found it; Friday the 13th. Dropping the remote back on the floor Sasuke wrapped his arms around Grace. She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What is this Sasuke-kun?"

"Friday the 13th."

She tensed up and he could feel that.

"C-Cool."

"Yeah, it looked interesting."

Sasuke hugged her tighter and smirked. She smiled and buried half of her face in his chest. Every time the killer would spill blood she would clench his knee and try to act like she wasn't afraid. Sasuke would laugh a little every time she would clench his knee. Wait, Uchiha's don't laugh! He smiled at the thought of this, he didn't care anymore what Uchiha's did or didn't do! She made him smile, she made him laugh, and he loved her. He flipped off the TV and looked down at her.

"Scared?"

She smiled at him and giggled a little bit "Yeah."

He smiled. "Tired?"

"Nope."

"Hnnn." He closed his eyes. "So Grace Marie-Chan, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Um sure, what is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Why did you stay with your uncle?"

She looked down to avoid Sasuke's gaze. Her hair coved her face. She knew the reason -not only that, her life story- would sound pathetic to him. The boy who had witnessed his brother murder his entire clan would think nothing of her pathetic story. Sasuke cupped her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. She sighed and looked down again, preparing herself to tell a story that would most likely make her cry and look even weaker in front of the Uchiha.

"When I was three, my father and mother were betrayed by the rest of the clan because they had held power in the Land of Stars. I was spared because I was only a child but what they were going to do with me was still undecided. They quickly came up with two options. One was to hand me over to one of my two uncles, Kisame Hoshigaki, or two, give me to my uncle who was currently living in the village Hidden in the Leaves. Of course, they picked to give me to my uncle who wasn't an S ranked criminal. I had only met Kisame once, and I vaguely remember it, but I decided that I would much rather call him my uncle than the one I was currently living with. That's why I told Nadeshiko that I was related to Kisame. As much as I wanted to run away and live with Kisame, I couldn't. I had no idea where he was so I decided to stay with the only family I had left. I wanted to leave, but then again, I didn't."

Tears started to fall. She knew this would happen. She got up to move, feeling embarrassed that she would cry over her own story when she believed Sasuke's was so much worse.

Sasuke saw her start to get up and immediately pulled her back down, wrapping her in his arms as he kissed her head.

"It's okay. He's not going to hurt you any more, I won't let him."

She continued to cry, burring her face into Sasuke's shirt. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to comfort her. Her crying slowed and eventually stopped.

"Sasuke, I'm going to go change."

"Hn? Oh okay, hey... can I stay here tonight?"

"Uh, Sasuke... how would that look to Ino?"

"So? Who cares! How does it look when Sai spends the night here?"

"Oh. Okay..."

**Sasuke's Pov.**

Grace sighed and walked out. I watched her until the door closed, then got up and walked over to the piano. I wondered what kind of music she had been writing lately. Picking up the stack of music sheets I noticed the first one had been about fighting inner demons and the second about self-hate. This pattern continued until I reached the bottom. This one was about falling in love. I wonder…

_Love and beauty mark my wrists_

_Something I wished to believe_

_I never did_

_Until he starred to try so desperately to prove it_

_His eyes are dark_

_But they bleed love_

_His past is hate_

_But he loves me_

_I may not understand it but_

_The simple sound of his voice_

_Brings me to heaven_

_And when I look real close_

_Into his deep dark eyes _

_I find it easier to put down my knife_

It was dark, but sweet. I wonder if it's for me… probably not. I put down the music sheets and looked around the apartment. Wow, this place was nice, not to mention giant! Well, then again... Ino _does_ work at the hospital _and_ the flower shop and Grace Marie bartends. As much as I can't stand the fact that she has a bunch of drunken scum bags looking at her every night, I have to be honest. If I had a girl like Grace Marie bartending for me…I would be leaving the place broke.

I turned around to see her standing in really baggy sweat pants and a purple camisole. She walked over to me and smiled, obviously noticing that I had been through her music sheets.

"How'd you know?" I asked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Because this one was porpously on the bottom of the stack." She blushed -which was incredibly cute by the way- and picked up the love song and placed back on the bottom of the stack. She turned back around, smirked, and put her hands on her hips.

"Now if you're done going through my personal songs, I'm tired."

"Okay. But before you go to sleep, can I ask who that song was about?"

She turned away blushing, and I laughed a little…HA! I broke another rule.

"Doesn't matter…"

"It does to me, it was a very nice song Grace Marie-chan."

"It…was about you, Sasuke-kun..."

I thought so, but It's nice to hear that she's not running around with another guy... or even worse, the dobe…I don't want to think about that, but its not like she would do that. I ran up to her and kissed her. I couldn't stop myself.

"I love you Grace Marie-chan."

"I…I love you too, Sasuke-kun."

With that I picked her up and carried her to her room, putting her in the bed. I decided I'd lay next to her again like last night. To be honest, I think I sleep better when I'm holding her in my arms.

"Goodnight Grace Marie-chan."

**SOOOO I haven't updated this in a while** **and I know you all want an explanation right? So I totally lost hope in this story but with the help from Suki Takayoshi I was able to keep this story going so yeays and if you all like this story and want to thank her for helping me got tell her thank you and read her stories their really good so yea im going to keep writing this for a while so yea**h**. Oh and yes Ninjas do have cellphones and laptops and Ugg boots and skinny jeans… Because I say so! And yes I did write that poem it's not that good but oh well I wrote it in 2 minutes so what do you expect!**

**Sasuke: Ugh, about time! I was getting bored.**

**Me: Shut up Sasuke, go avenge something.**

**Charlotte (the beta): Nice. *snickers***


	8. Trouble

"SASUKE-KUN GET OUT OF GRACE MARIES BED, YOU CREEP!"

Sasuke groaned and rolled over to see Ino standing over him with her hands on her hips. He smiled evilly at her.

"And Sai is not a creep?"

"Uh…SAI HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

Grace sat up and looked up at Ino, then at Sasuke's annoyed expression. Giggling, she got up and walked over to Ino and gently pushed her out of the room. She turned around with her back to the door and smiled at Sasuke.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to her. Backing her up to the door he put both hands on her hips and pressed his forehead against hers and smirked. She smiled back wrapping her arms around him. Sasuke laughed a little when all of a sudden Grace Marie's phone went off. She looked at him then at her phone then back at Sasuke. Giving in, Sasuke released her and she walked over to her phone. A text from Ino. It read: Grace…did I just hear Sasuke laugh…? ZOMGOSH ….oh and it's 12... so you should start getting ready for work. You know how men get when they don't have their beer. LMAO JKJK."

Grace giggled then her eyes widened. Was it really 12? Had Sasuke and her slept in _that_ late? She closed her phone, throwing it back on her bed and ran into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she quickly undressed and stepped inside the hot water. Hearing the curtain close Sasuke walked inside and sat on the edge of the sink.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked, still smirking.

"I'm going to be late for work If I don't hurry up…WAIT, SASUKE! AHH! GET OUT!"

"Why?"

"UHH... BECAUSE I'M TAKEING A SHOWER AND IM NOT DRESSED!"

"Is that so?" Sasuke grinned, poking his finger around the curtain like he was going to open it.

"SASUKE UCHIHA, I SWEAR!"

"Hn?...fine…What are you uncomfortable with your body?" Sasuke laughed

"SASUKE….ugh, just get out…"

"….No…."

"What?"

"I don't want to!"

"UGH! SASUKE!"

"Ok you win I'll get out but…" He paused. "When you're done, can I talk to you for 5 minutes before you leave?" He seemed a little uncomfortable…nervous almost.

"Yeah sure Sasuke-kun."

He left closing the door behind him. Grace Marie quickly got dressed in her usual dark-blue skinny jeans and Ugg boots. She wore a blue camisole and on top of that a tight fitting white t shirt. She then blow dried her hair letting it fall in to its natural curled look and applied her eyeliner, mascara and her light purple sparkle eye shadow. Finishing her outfit off was a necklace that had a treble clef made out of blown glass.

She walked out and sat next to Sasuke on the bed. He looked at her and stared for a little bit.

"W-what?"

"Uhh...umm, nothing. Y-You look...nice" He stuttered, all confidence he had for what he was about to do gone.

She smiled looking down. "Thanks. So, what did you want to talk to me about?'

He looked up at her starring into her eyes. "Look, Grace Marie…I love you…your beautiful and sweet, and I couldn't imagine life without you. Honestly, I just wanted to ask you to promise me that you'll save yourself for me, and that you won't fall in love with anyone else. Please say you'll promise me." With that, he slipped a silver ring on her finger. It had a tiny heart on the top.

"Yes Sasuke, I promise!" She threw herself into his arms and almost started crying. He returned the hug, smiling sweetly down at her.

"Your all mine now Grace Marie" He whispered.

Snapping up quickly, she jumped to her feet, kissed Sasuke, and ran out the door.

"I'm so going to be late! SASUKE-KUN, MEET ME AFTER WORK!"

With that, Sasuke herd the door shut. He sat there with nothing to do. That is, until he became nosy and decided to look around her room.

**At the bar with Grace**

She had arrived just in time. Taking her usual position behind the counter, she looked around to see who else was here. The only other person here was Ramsey -the cook. He wasn't very muscular like Sasuke, but he was a nice guy who would do anything to help.

"Hi Ramsey-sempai!"

"Oh hello Grace Marie-chan!"

After that, both of them went about each of their business. The bar quickly filled up about 5 in the afternoon and Grace was happy to be surrounded by the bars regulars who were always very kind to her. One of them was Hakuro. He would always entertain her, telling her stories like she was a child.

He made her giggle, but today he wasn't here. His daughter was in the hospital with a baby so Grace was there serving drinks with no interesting stories to listen to only stories about football and fighting.

5 hours had passed and it was now 10. Grace was tired. She leaned against the bar top sighing. She just wanted to go home and sleep but she didn't get off work till 1 am that meant 3 more hours.

Suddenly a tall glass of sangria was handed her way looking up. She noticed a man sitting at the bar directly in front of her. She couldn't see his face he had the hood from his jacket up and over his face.

"It's for you."

She blinked realizing that he had the other bartender make it for her.

"Oh thank you sir, but I can't drink this."

"Why not?"

"Well, because...I'm not 18 yet."

"So? Ninja age faster."

"How'd ….. never mind."

She could see a devilish grin sneak across his face from under his hood.

"Well fine then can I at least speak to such a lovely young lady?"

Grace Nodded in approval "The Name Is Grace Marie by the way.".

"Hmm Grace Marie, such a pretty name to match such a pretty face. Would you happen to know Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes, I do. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wondering. Say would you be so kind enough to help me to the door? I have trouble walking sometimes due to a severe injury I received during a recent mission."

"Why, of course!"

She smiled and helped him to the door. Once they were outside, the man snatched her hand and pulled his hood down.

"KABUTO!"

He placed a hand over her mouth and bound her hands and feet with chakra strings.

"Shh.. don't scream, be a good girl now."

And with that, they disappeared into a puff of smoke.

**Again I know It took me awhile but I've had so much homework and not enough time to myself and yea that's pretty much it. OH AND I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SEQUAL IT LIKE A TWISTED VERSION LIKE IF SASUKE HAS GONE TO OROCIMARUS AND LEFT GRACE IN THE FIRST PLACE! SOUND GOOD TO YOU PEOPLE?**

**Sasuke: A good ninja knows how to multi task!**

**Me: Must you always make a ruckus at the end of my stories! Why don't you go look for your kidnapped girlfriend!**

**Sasuke: WHAT? NO KIDNAPPED...AHH! *runs around in circles***

**ME: *snickers***


End file.
